


Shizaya: Valentine's Day oneshot, (not valentine themed but still valentine's day.)

by Kitten010



Series: Shizaya fluffy oneshots for when I want to do one [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha Heiwajima Shizuo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute, Established Relationship, I wanted to write fluff for Valentine's Day, M/M, Nesting, No Smut, Omega Orihara Izaya, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten010/pseuds/Kitten010
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya had just moved in together, but Izaya had just gone into pre-heat. Shizuo just tries to help Izaya with his nest by giving him some of his clothes.No smut, just fluffy love.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Series: Shizaya fluffy oneshots for when I want to do one [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633948
Comments: 3
Kudos: 165





	Shizaya: Valentine's Day oneshot, (not valentine themed but still valentine's day.)

Heiwajima Shizuo watched in amusement, and pure adoration he'd admit, as his Omega boyfriend, Orihara Izaya stacked some of his bartender shirts and vests in a pile on the bed. The blond Alpha knew he may never know the pains of being an Omega - having to go through painful heats, building nests for said heats and pregnancies, giving birth to an Alpha's, or sometimes a Beta's, children... Though he didn't truly know it as an Omega did, that didn't mean he couldn't help in some way. Shizuo felt that the best way to help Izaya during his pre-heat was to give him some of his clothing to build a nest with, it may have worked a little too much, however...

Izaya had gone crazy, basically taking every single shirt and vest he found and placed it in his nest, occasionally he would take a pair of pants or socks. Thankfully, he hadn't taken any boxers, but he came close to. Of course, Izaya had taken his clothes before they had moved in together, but that was without his knowledge. ' _Izaya does look good in my shirts though.._ ' thought Shizuo. 

"Hey, Shizu-chan?" The sound of his name on Izaya's lips broke the blond out of his reverie. Shizuo turned his eyes from the carpet floor to gaze at the raven Omega. 

"Yeah, flea?" Their old nicknames had stuck. Though instead of it being insulting and condescending, it was now more loving and endearing. 

"Can you help me build it?" asked the raven. Shizuo blinked, had his boyfriend just asked him if he could help build his nest? From what he knew, that meant the Omega trusted their Alpha a lot more than they may let on... It made him feel giddy, knowing that Izaya trusted him enough to aid in building the nest.

So Shizuo did exactly that. The lovers had the nest finished by lunchtime, and Izaya was now currently relaxing in the fort of Shizuo's clothes while the Alpha made sandwiches in the kitchen. The raven grabbed hold of a shirt and breathed in the comforting, cinnamon scent of his boyfriend. Before Shizuo, Izaya would have never indulged in his Omegan instincts, no matter how badly they had plagued him. But now, it seemed like he was a totally different person.

"Having fun sniffing my shirt?" Shizuo asked in amusement as he placed the plate of sandwiches down on the nightstand; the sound of his voice made Izaya jump in surprise.

"Maybe..." Izaya reached over, taking a sandwich off the plate, biting into it.

Shizuo looked at the comfortable-looking nest, before turning his gaze back to Izaya. "Can I..?" It was rude to just enter an Omega's nest without gaining their permission first.

The raven-haired Omega nodded, shifting to make room as Shizuo climbed into the pile, wrapping his strong arms around his flea's waist.

Shizuo buried his face in Izaya's hair, the scent of his conditioner wafting into his nose. The Omega let out a small purr as the scent of the Alpha cascaded around him.

"Hey, Izaya?"

"Hm.."

"Happy Valentine's Day."

"You too, Shizu-chan.."

Shizuo pressed a kiss to Izaya's neck as the smaller male slowly fell asleep, but not before saying:

"I love you, Shizu-chan..."

"Love you too, flea."


End file.
